Music is Everything!
by Dark-Shadow-Soul-Stealer
Summary: Inuyasha and Sesshomaru move to Tokyo, there they meet the members of the Demon Jewel a famous band around the area that they now live in. Will love bloom over the summer? Pairings: KagSess, InuKik, SanMiro, KogAya, RinKohaku and ShioriShippo!
1. New in Town

**Darkalli:** Hiya!

**Inuyasha:** Feh!

**Darkalli:** (Evil Glare)

**Inuyasha: O.O** (Cringes and hides behind Kagome)

**Kagome:** Do you ever learn?

**Inuyasha:** Feh!

**Kagome:** **SIT!**

**Inuyasha:** **Oo**

**Darkalli:** Oh well! Hope you like my story.

**Kagome & Inuyasha:** Darkie don't own us.

**Darkalli:** (**pout**) I (**sniff**) know!

**Chapter One:** New in Town

The Taisho brothers as usual were fighting as they sat in the mini van that their dad owned. They were on their way to their new home in Tokyo, their fathers business had expanded and he was opening up a new office in Tokyo and took his whole family with him. They included his wife, Izayoi, Inuyasha's mother, who had long black hair and blue/green eyes. Rin, who was their younger adopted sister, who had long brown hair and brown eyes and had just turned twelve the previous week. Inuyasha had short spiked black hair with silver streaks and had dark violet eyes; he usually wore punk clothes which usually consisted of black baggy pants and outrageous t-shirts. He was seventeen years old and had an attitude to match the style of clothes he wore. His older half brother, Sesshomaru, wore the same style of clothes. He had shoulder length black hair that he kept up in a pony tail and dark green eyes like his father and was at the age of nineteen. Their father on the other hand had short blonde hair and dark green eyes and was a highly established business man.

"Boys, quiet down. We'll be there in ten minutes max." Their father said to them from the front seat of the mini van.

"Feh, the sooner the better." Inuyasha mumbled as he looked out his window.

"Baka's," Rin said from her position in the back.

Surprisingly keeping quiet for the rest of the trip, they soon arrived at their new house in a pretty rich neighbourhood. Most of the houses were three stories and they saw a bunch of little kids riding bikes up and down the side walk and couples walking with babies in prams or walking dogs. Inu Taisho pulled up in a driveway of a very big house, it was three stories and had a circular driveway.

"Sweet, it's bigger than our last house." Inuyasha said as he got out of the van and stretched.

Sesshomaru followed suit and swatted his brother over the head then raced inside, "First in first served." He said, referring to who got the best room.

"Don't fight, there are plenty of rooms." Their father said as he too got out of the van, followed by his wife.

"Boys," was Rin's reply as she followed her older brothers into the house.

A week later the rooms that were chosen were now currently occupied by the boys and they were unpacking and fixing up their rooms. Inuyasha chose a room on the third floor with dark red walls and a big four poster bed with red curtains. He had a balcony for one of his windows that led out the back and he had a nice and comfy window seat under the other one. He had black, red and silver bed sheets, his carpet was black and the roof was painted a silver colour. Two of his walls were adorned with posters of his favourite bands and pictures of his friends and family. He had a dark red desk with a computer and lamp and a tall boy for his clothes on one side of his room, and on the other side he had a built in wardrobe with mirrors on the doors.

Two rooms down was Sesshomaru's room, it was slightly bigger than Inuyasha's and it had a blue, black and silver colour theme. The walls were painted silver and the carpet was black, the roof was painted a cobalt blue and the bed sheets were silver and blue. He had three windows in his room and with his room being on the corner of the house, two of the windows led to the back yard and the other one led to the side of the house. His first day there, he noticed that his side window faced directly into one of the next door neighbours windows. He didn't know if it was occupied or not because he hadn't seen anyone there.

Rin on the other hand got a bedroom two doors down from her parents on the second floor and it was painted in a variety of purple's with white outlining, her carpet was white and her bed sheets were a dark purple and a violet colour. She had a mahogany toy chest at the end of her bed and a built in wardrobe. Under one of her windows was a low bookshelf chock block full of all types of books.

"Hey Rin, dinners ready." Inuyasha said to his sister through her door.

"I'll be down in a minute," came the reply from the bedroom.

With that, Inuyasha walked down the hall heading towards Sesshomaru's room. When he got there he heard music coming through the door, he walked in and saw his brother lying on his bed with his stereo blaring. Knowing that he wouldn't hear him, Inuyasha walked up to the stereo and shut it off.

"What are you doing?" Sesshomaru yelled as he sat up on his bed.

"Dinner's ready, I was told to come and get you."

"Alright, I'll be there in a minute." he replied as he ushered his brother out of his room.

The Taisho family had met their neighbours during that week and found out that all of their kids were at camp for the first two weeks of the summer holidays. On the right of them lived the Higurashi's who had four kids, a girl and three boys, on their left lived the Takahashi's who had two children, a boy and a girl, across the street lived the Oomaki's who had three sons and four houses down across the street lived the Umaro's who had three children all of them girls. Upon the boys finding out that most of them were around their ages, they couldn't wait until they got back, maybe they could make friends before school started. Rin was hoping that one of the girls was at least her age; it was bad enough that she was surrounded by more boys then she liked to be.

**A/N:** I hope you like this story, it goes towards my passion for music and I will be putting in a whole lot of music that I really like. R&R

**Darkalli:** **O.O** (looking at Inuyasha in a six foot hole.)

**Sango:** I think she got a bit carried away.

**Miroku:** (Nodding in agreement)

**Kagome: -** That will teach him to say that I smell.

**Darkalli:** Anyway, whilst I try to calm down the Inu gang, I hope you all enjoy!

**Shippo:** Darkie still don't own us!


	2. Camp is over!

**Sesshomaru:** Oh little brother, where are you!

**Inuyasha:** (Running around room screaming like a girl.)

**Sango:** He screams like a girl! **O.o**

**Shippo:** Scary!

**Rin & Shippo:** Darkie still doesn't own us!

**Darkalli:** Yeah, yeah. You don't have to keep telling them.

**Lawyers:** (Chasing me around the room.)

**Darkalli:** Okay, okay! So you do have to keep telling them that I don't own you!

**Darkalli:** (Sitting on chair and sweating). On with the story people's….

**Chapter Two:** Camp is over!

"Home sweet home." a tall girl with raven black hair streaked with blue and ocean blue eyes said as she pulled up to her house.

Her and her friends were at a music camp for the first two weeks of summer holidays and their siblings were at another camp. They had just returned home and the girl had driven the car with her three brothers.

"I wonder if anyone moved into the house next door," a young boy with short spiked black hair and bright green eyes said.

"Dunno Sota, but we gotta get unpacked before we do anything." another boy, much older than the first, with shoulder length black hair and violet eyes said to his younger brother.

"Hey Kagome, can you unlock the boot?" another young boy, who looked like the other young boy only with long black hair held up in a loose ponytail, asked his sister.

"Alright, don't get ya nickers in a knot, Shippo." the girl named Kagome replied.

She got out of the mini van and unlocked the boot. The three boys got out of the van and helped to unpack all of the stuff, that's when their mum decided to come and greet them.

"Mum!" Sota and Shippo said at the same time.

They ran up to her and hugged her, they may have only been gone for two weeks but it was still long enough. Anna (their mum) hugged them back and listened as they told her all about what they did at camp. Meanwhile, Kagome and her other brother were unpacking the van and handing their stuff to the house staff so that it could be sorted and taken to their rooms. They had just finished unpacking when their mother came up to them.

"Miroku, Kagome. How was your camp?" Anna asked her two eldest as she hugged them.

"It was...Ok. Nothing interesting really happened." the eldest boy, now known as Miroku, replied whilst hugging his mother.

"Unless of course you count Koga getting his swim shorts pulled down in front of everyone as interesting." Kagome told her mother.

"And I suppose you had nothing to do with this?" Anna asked her daughter.

"Of course not," Kagome replied with a not so innocent smile on her face.

"I'll believe that when I see it," her mother mumbled as they walked into the house.

"So….Where's dad?" Miroku asked his mother as they made their way into the lounge room.

"He's gone on a business trip for the next two weeks." their mother replied as they sat down.

"Hey mum? Did anyone move in next door?" Sota asked.

"Yes, a family moved in the day after you guy's left for camp. They have three children, a girl and two boys."

"Cool! Hey Shippo, you wanna go and say hi?" Sota asked as he turned to face his twin.

"Yeah, we'll be back soon mum." Shippo said as he and Sota made it for the front door.

"Well, I'm gonna go call Sango and see if her dad has set up any new gigs for us." Miroku said as he got up and walked out of the room.

"Did anything interesting happen whilst we were away?" Kagome asked her mum when they were left alone.

(With Sota and Shippo)

When the boys left they ran down the driveway to the front gates, upon arriving at them they saw one of the guards standing at his post. The boys had known Bankotsu since they were really little and he always helped Kagome and Miroku get in when ever they came home late at night.

"Hi Bankotsu, how's it been?" Sota said as he and his brother stopped to chat with the guard.

"Quite dull, but now that you boys are back, I'm sure it will become very interesting." Bankotsu said to the boys.

"Don't worry Ban, we won't disappoint you." Shippo reasured him.

"We'll see you later, we're going to go and say hi to our new neighbours." Sota said.

Bankotsu opened the gate and watched as the twins ran up the side walk to the neighbour's house. He was glad that they were home, because he knew that for the rest of the summer, there wouldn't be any dull moments.

(With Miroku)

When Miroku made it to his room on, the third floor, he pulled out his mobile and dialled his girlfriend's number. After the third ring, Sango answered her phone.

"Hey Roku. What's up?"

"Just ringing to see if your dad has booked us anymore gigs." Miroku replied as he sat on his bed.

"Yeah, we have a gig at one of his clubs on Shikon drive on Saturday at eight." Sango told him.

"Cool, I'll go and tell Kags and we can all get together and practice."

"Alright, I'll ring Koga up and you get Kags to ring Kikyo. It's Thursday now, so we will have today and tomorrow to practice." Sango said to him.

"Okay, I'll see you soon." And with that he hung up the phone and made his way down stairs to where he left his sister.

When Miroku got down stairs he walked into the lounge room to find it empty. Figuring he knew where his sister would go, he walked out the back and found her sitting on the porch.

"Hey."

"Hey. So what did Sango say?" Kagome asked as Miroku sat down on the chair next to her.

"We have a gig on Saturday at eight at her dads club on Shikon Drive."

"Cool! We gonna practice?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I was gonna ask to see if you'd ring Kikyo and Sango is going to ring Koga and get him and his brothers over here."

"Alright, I'll go and call her." Kagome said as she got up and walked inside to call the other members of her band.

(With Shippo and Sota)

The boys got to the front door of their neighbours house and rang the doorbell, about a minute later someone came and answered it. The door opened to reveal a teenage boy in black jeans with chains and he was wearing a t-shirt that said 'Do I Look This Stupid?' and below it was a picture of a monkey with a banana peal on its head. He had short black hair with silver streaks and he was wearing no shoes.

"Hi, we're your neighbours. We just got back this morning from camp and decided to come and say hi." Sota said to the guy before them.

"Hi!" the boy replied.

"Inuyasha, who's at the door?" came a woman's voice from inside the house.

"They're our neighbour's kids." Inuyasha yelled back.

"Well let them in,"

"Come on in."

The boy stepped aside and let them into the house; standing at the bottom of the steps was a middle aged woman and a girl around their age.

"Hello, you must be the Higurashi's?" the woman asked.

"Yeah, I'm Sota and this is my brother Shippo."

"It's nice to meet you; we're the Taisho's. The one who answered the door is my son Inuyasha and this is Rin. I don't know where Sesshomaru is,"

"It's nice to meet you Mrs Taisho." Shippo said as he bowed slightly to the older woman.

"It's nice to meet you too, we met your mother the day after we moved in and she told us that you and your brothers and sister were away at camp." Izayoi said to Shippo.

"Yeah, me and Sota went to a sport camp and our older brother and sister went to a music camp as instructors."

"Really? What kind of music are they into?" the girl named Rin asked the brothers.

"Mostly death metal, but they're in a band that our sister is the leader of and they're very popular around here." Sota told her.

"Sweet! What's the name of their band?" Inuyasha asked as he joined the conversation.

"They're called the Demon Jewel and they've been playing for about four years now." Shippo replied to his question.

"When and where are they playing next?" Inuyasha asked the brothers.

"We don't know, but if you want, you can come over our place 'cause they are most likely going to be practicing." Sota told him.

"Ok. Let me go and get my brother, if that's all right?"

"Sure, we'll wait out the front."

**Darkalli:** Inuyasha! Get back here with the rest of my script.

**Inuyasha:** I just want to make sure that I get to be with Kikyo.

**Darkalli:** If you read it then you will totally spoil the plot.

**Kagome:** SIT!

**Inuyasha:** **O.o**

**Darkalli:** Thank you!

**Sota:** Ah! Read and review.

**Rin:** Darkie still don't own any of us.

**A/N Sorry** it's short but I don't exactly have anything good to right about right now. I have some really cool stuff for further on but I can't exactly jump straight to the good bits 'cause it wouldn't make any sense. So I hope you enjoy for now and trust me when I say that it will get way better.


	3. Demon Jewel!

**Chapter 3:** Demon Jewel!

Miroku and Kagome were out the front of their house waiting for the rest of the band to show up. They were going to practice for the next couple of hours, so that they were ready for Saturday night. Kagome had just lit a cigarette when her younger brothers arrived with two guys that she didn't know. The taller one was wearing a black shirt over a white long sleeve shirt and he had on a pair of black jeans, His long black hair was pulled back in a loose pony tail, the other boy had short spiked black hair with silver streaks and was wearing a red shirt and blue jeans.

"Hey guys, these are our new neighbours. They wanted to know when you were playing next and because we didn't know, we bought 'em over to watch you guys practice." Sota said as the four boys came to a stop in front of Kagome and Miroku.

"Well? Do they have names? Or should we just call them the boys from next door?" Kagome asked them.

Miroku laughed silently at the slight sarcasm in the joke his sister just made, he also noticed that she managed to get the two new guys to laugh as well. Just as Sota was about to introduce the two boys, the shorter one stepped up to the them and introduced them.

"I'm Inuyasha and this over here is my darling older half brother Sesshomaru." Inuyasha told her.

"Cool, I'm Kagome but everyone just calls me Kags and this is my older full brother Miroku. I play the electric guitar and I'mm the lead singer and Roku over here plays lead guitar." Kagome said as she stood up.

Just then they heard a person shouting and a guy laughing, the next thing they saw were a bunch of teens walking up the driveway.

"Hey, Kags! What's up?" one of the males asked as the group got closer.

There were three boys and three girls, the other members of the band. Kagome went up to the guy that shouted out and gave him a hug.

"Hey Koga, these two biys here are our new neighbours. Guys, this is Inuyasha and his older 'half' brother, Sesshomaru." Kagome told them, the other boys shook their hands and the girls just waved. "Boys, these are the rest of the band. This is Koga, he plays the drums." he was wearing black jeans, a black long sleeve Slipknot shirt, black army boots and he was wearing a black bandana. He had shoulder length brown hair, pulled back in a ponytail and green eyes. He also had his eye brow pierced and both of his ears.

"These two are his younger twin brothers, Ginta and Hakaku and they do our lights and graphics for our gigs." They were wearing blue three quarter shorts, and Ginta was wearing a red short sleeve shirt and Hakaku was wearing a white one, they were both wearing flip flops. Both boys had short brown hair and green eyes.

"This is my brothers girlfriend and my best friend, Sango, and she plays bass." She had on black cargo pants, a pink tank top and black flip flops. She had long black hair with pink streaks and she had brown eyes.

"This is Kikyo, my other best friend. She plays keyboard" she ws wearing blue baggy jeans with chains all along one side, a black short sleeve Korn t-shirt and black and red skater shoes. Her hair was long and black with red streaks.

"And this is her older sister and Koga's girlfriend, Ayame and she is our sound mixer." She was wearing blue jeans a white tank top and blue flip flops. Her hair was black shoulder length and she had purple streaks.

"Cool! So...When are you guys playing next?" Sesshomaru asked them.

"We have a gig on Saturday at eight, so we're going to practice." Miroku told him.

"Come on, we have practicing to do!" Kagome said and then she led them all through the house to the back room that was set up especially for their band.

"Hmm, so what songs should we do for the gig?" Sango asked as she picked up her bass.

"How about we start with Nemo by Night Wish, then we can put in one of our own songs, and just go from there." Kagome said as she plugged in her guitar and put the strap on.

Ten minutes later, after everything was set up and Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Sota and Shippo were seated. They started to play one of Kagome's favourite songs.

This is me for, forever

One of the lost ones

The one without a name

Without an honest heart as compass

This is me for forever

One without a name

These lines the last endeavor

To find the missing lifeline

Oh how I wish

For soothing rain

All I wish is to dream again

My loving heart

Lost in the dark

For hope I'd give my everything

Oh how I wish

For soothing rain

Oh how I wish to dream again

Once and for all

And all for once

Nemo my name forevermore

My flower, withered between

The pages two and three

The once and forever bloom

Gone with my sins

Walk the dark path

Sleep with Angels

Call the past for help

Touch me with your love

And reveal to me my true name

Oh, how I wish

For soothing rain

All I wish is to dream again

My loving heart

Lost in the dark

For hope I'd give my everything

Oh, how I wish

For soothing rain

Oh, how I wish to dream again

Once and for all

And all for once

Nemo my name forevermore

Nemo sailing home

Nemo letting go

Oh, how I wish

For soothing rain

All I wish is to dream again

My loving heart

Lost in the dark

For hope I'd dream again

Oh, how I wish

For soothing rain

Oh, how I wish to dream again

Once and for all

And all for once

Nemo my name forevermore

My name forevermore

When they finished the song, the boys stood from the couch and started whistling and clapping. Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were stoked by Kagome's voice and the way they played.

"That was awsome!" Inuyasha said to them.

"Why thank you," they all said.

"But wait, there's more." Kagome said, and she started up a new song.

Ikutsu namida o nagashitara

Every heart

Sunao ni nareru darou

Dare ni omoi tsutaetara

Every heart

Kokoro mita sareru no darou

Nagai nagai yoru ni obieteita

Tooi hoshi ni inotteta

Meguru meguru toki no naka de

Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru

Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara

Kyou mo takaisora miageteiru

Donna egao ni deaetara

Every heart

Yume wo fumidasereruyo

Hitowa kanashimi no mukou ni

Every heart

shiawase ukabete nemuru

Itsuka itsuka subete no tamashii ga

Yasuraka ni nareru youni

Meguru meguru toki no naka de

Bokutachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru

Toki ni warai shugoshi naite

Kyou mo mada aruki tsuzukete iku

Osanai kioku no kata sumi ni

Atatakai basho ga aru soushi

Hoshi tachi hanasu mirai ga

Itsumo kagayaite ita

So shine

Meguru meguru toki no naka de

Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru

Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara

Kyou mo takaisora miageteiru

Meguru meguru toki no nakade

Bokutachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru

Toki ni warai shugoshi naite

Kyou mo mada aruki tsuzukete iku

After three hours of non stop practice, they finally finished. They packed up all of their equipment and put away the instruments. Sota and Shippo left the room to get some sodas and snacks while the others sat around and talked.

"Hey, who wants to go swimming?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah," they all replied.

"We just need to go and get our swimmers." Inuyasha said. Then he and his brother got up and left to go to their home.

The others got up and went and changed, they got out side and set up there things. Koga, being the smart ass he is, picked Kagome up and threw her in the pool. Then they all ganged up on the other three girls and pushed them in the pool, thinking that they won, they didn't notice Shippo and Sota sneak up behind them. The two younger boys got behind the four older ones and pushed them all into the pool. The girls stoop in the shallow end and laughed at the boys, just then, Sota and Shippo were pushed in by Sango's younger brother.

"Kohaku! What are you doing here?" Sango asked him as she came closer to the edge.

"What? Can't I come and see my two best friends?" he asked, and without waiting for a reply, he did a running jump and did a bomb in the pool.

"Tidal wave!" Koga yelled out.

Kohaku climbed back out of the pool and so did Koga and Hakaku. They chased Kohaku around the pool and finally caught him.

"Toss him in," Kagome shouted out.

Koga grabbed him by the feet and Hakaku grabbed him by the arms, they were swinging him back and forth and he was laughing his head off when Inuyasha and Sesshomaru showed up with their sister in tow. Turning back to the pool, they swung Kohaku some more and then let him go. He landed in the water with a big splash, but didn't resurface. Sango was starting to panick.

"What did you do to him?" she all but yelled.

Miroku tried to calm her down whilst the boys jumped back into the pool to look for him. They resurfaced with Kohaku a minute later and Sango calmed down when she noticed he was breathing.

"What happened?" Sango asked him as she went over to him after Koga and Hakaku put him down on the side of the pool.

"When I landed on the bottom my neckless got caught in the drain. I couldn't get it off and I almost bloody drowned." Kohaku replied when he caught his breath.

Trying to make the mood a lot calmer, Kagome turned to Sesshomaru and asked who the girl was that was with them.

"She's our adopted sister, her name is Rin." he replied. " Rin, this is Kagome, her brother Miroku, you already know Sota and Shippo. This is Koga and his twin younger brothers Ginta and Hakaku, over there is Kikyo and her older sister Ayame. I don't know who the boy is."

"I'm Kohaku, Sango is my sister."

"Well, enough sitting around. Let's get swimming." Kagome yelled and then she pushed Koga, Ginta Hakaku and her brother into the pool.

Sango was the next to go when her brother got up and tackled her into the pool.. Sota and Shippo ran up behind Inuyasha and pushed him in and then they were pushed in by Kagome. Kagome then pushed Kikyo in and then Ayame, Sesshomaru tried to push her in but failed when she side stepped him and he fell into the pool. That's when Koga and Miroku got out and grabbed Kagome and pushed her in, everyone cheered and then they settled down to swim for a while.

A couple hours later, after everyone had finished swimming, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Rin went home. Kagome and Miroku were standing out the front saying goodbye to the rest of the band.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow," Koga said.

"How about we practice early tomorrow and then go to the amusment park?" Kagome asked them.

"Sure, we'll see you then." Sango said after she kissed Miroku goodbye and then walked off with Kohaku.

Kikyo left on her own and Koga, Ginta, Hakaku and Ayame all left together. Kagome and Miroku walked into their house and went to dinner, waiting for the next day.

**Darkalli:** So, what do you guys think so far?

**Inuyasha:** Feh!

**Darkalli:** Does your vocabulary consist of anything other than 'Feh!'?

**Inuyasha:** Feh!

**Darkalli:** Okaaaaay then.

**Shippo:** Stupid Inuyasha.

**Darkalli:** Stay tuned for the next installment in Music is Everything!


End file.
